Of Ravens And Shiny Things
by roxan1930
Summary: Aoyama wasn't sure what to do as Dark Shadow cuddled against his chest


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**Of Ravens And Shiny Things**

Aoyama wasn't sure what was happening.

One moment he had been walking from the kitchen towards his room after getting a glass of water and the next moment he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a room.

Tokoyami's room to be precise.

That much was obvious by the dark decor.

The thing was, Tokoyami himself was still in bed, sleeping peacefully and oblivious to his sudden guest that he obviously hadn't pulled in himself.

No, the one to practically kidnap Aoyama was the bird-headed boy's quirk, Dark Shadow who was now happily rubbing it's head against his chest as it cooed.

This was needless to say, being cuddled by a sentient shadow-monster was one of the most awkward moments in Aoyama's life and he had _many_ awkward moments.

Sure, most were his own fault but that didn't matter right now!

"Uhm... Dark Shadow? What are you doing?" he asked the quirk who only crooned as it continued to cuddle him.

Realizing he wouldn't be getting anywhere like that Aoyama decided to talk to the other occupant in the room.

"Tokoyami, wake up!" he called and the other oy awoke with a start.

"What the- Aoyama? Why are you in my room?" he asked as soon as his red eyes spotted the french boy.

"Perhaps you should ask your quirk." Aoyama suggested as he nodded towards Dark Shadow who was _still_ cuddling him.

Realizing what was going on Tokoyami shot up with a "Damn it, Dark Shadow!" before pulling a flashlight from under his pillow and shining it onto the beast, causing it to yelp and let go of Aoyama and shoot to the corner.

With his quirk under control Tokoyami sighed heavily.

"I apologize for Dark Shadow's behavior, Aoyama." he said.

"Ah, it is quite alright but may I know what exactly happened?" Aoyama asked curiously, the feeling growing when he saw Tokoyami's feathers fluff as he and the rest of the class had learned a while ago that that was pretty much Tokoyami's version of blushing.

He was embarrassed.

While it was amusing to see the normally stoic bird teen so flustered, Aoyama wasn't one to mess with others so he stayed quiet and patiently waited for an explanation.

"Dark Shadow can be hard to control at times." Tokoyami started and Aoyama nodded, already knowing this.

"When I am asleep it completely breaks my mental control and Dark Shadow is able to act upon certain urges he or myself may have." Tokoyami continued and Aoyama's eyes widened and his cheeks grew warm.

"O-oh my! I-I didn't realize that you felt this way! I would have-" he began only to get cut off by Tokoyami who was now also wide eyed.

"No, you misunderstand!" he yelled as his feathers ruffled more.

"I think I do and-"

"I don't have a crush on you or anything!"

Silence.

Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes, blushing skin and ruffled feathers in silence for a full minute.

It was finally broken when Tokoyami awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Listen, the thing is that while Dark Shadow is technically my quirk, I also have a mutated body." as said as he pointed at his bird-shaped head.

Aoyama nodded.

"Due to this I... find my own behavior affected at times." Tokoyami's eyes awkwardly looked anywhere but at Aoyama who suddenly understood what was going on.

"And as your head is that of a raven and ravens tend to be attracted to anything shiny and sparkling as myself..." he started to say.

"I at times have to resist the urge to gravitate towards you." Tokoyami finished with a sigh as he face-palmed himself.

He was obviously mortified with himself and his quirk and Aoyama couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Do not worry, mon ami! I will not tell any of our classmates about this!" he smiled comfortingly at him, making him perk up.

"I understand that this may not be an ideal situation for you but I promise that my lips are sealed!" he said and felt happy to seethe other boy weakly smile back.

"I... appreciate it." he said.

"Though I do suggest you gather more shiny objects for yourself just in case." Aoyama advised, making Tokoyami chuckle.

"Why do you think I keep a sword in my room?" he asked and Aoyama laughed.

"Still, I really am sorry about Dark Shadow grabbing you like that." he added with a stern look at his shadow.

**"Sorry Aoyama."** Dark Shadow mumbled timidly as it went to hover in front of the boy who chuckled again and gently pet the shadow's head.

"It is alright, Dark Shadow." he smiled as the beast closed it's eyes and leaned into his hand.

After a few more pets he looked back at Tokoyami.

"I will be going back to my own room now." he announced.

"Understood. Good night, Aoyama." Tokoyami nodded in understanding.

"Bonne nuit, mon ami."

**The End**

**Thank you for reading this fi****c of mine! I hope you liked it and will review, fav and read my other work too!**


End file.
